


Those are a few of my favorite things (about you)

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NBA, sexy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few of the Raptors players playing cards.The questions were all innocent enough -probably why Cory likes the game so much- until Kyle decided on choosing DeMar to answer a certain question.





	Those are a few of my favorite things (about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at him, 

Some of the guys had meet up at Kyle's house for their usual 'Game Night', the game chosen was some weird card game Cory had picked up at the store. The rules were real simple: Someone picked a card up then they would either answer it themselves or they could choose anyone to answer the question. Most of them weren't feeling it, well, none of them except Cory really. Still, no one said anything about it because it was Cory and none of them had it in them to break the kid's heart so they just played through it. 

The game started off with dumb-ass questions like, " _what's your favorite food_?", it was for Serge, he looked up at DeMar who was trying to keep himself from laughing then he looked over at Cory and that was what made him answer the question "Uh, a dish from my country of meat and rice" he glanced at Cory and the younger man grinned at him, Serge returned the smile. 

The game continued after that and the questions did end up getting better as the game progressed, depending on what you called 'better'.

The questions were all innocent enough -probably why Cory likes the game so much- until Kyle decided on choosing DeMar to answer a certain question. 

He read the card to himself and grinned mischievously, "DeMar," Kyle looked up to see DeMar, the other's eyes already on him giving him a knowing look ' _what are you up to?_ ' "question reads: What is your favorite thing about me?" Kyle takes the card and puts it on the 'read' stack and grins up innocently at DeMar. DeMar makes to sit up straight in his chair and clears his throat before speaking. 

He smirks at Kyle and says, "your cute ass" Kyle smile widens and he starts laughing. Cory's cheek have turned a light shade of pink and the rest of the team just roll their eyes at the two with knowing smiles on their faces. "Idiot" DeMar shrugs at Kyle "come on, a… _cleaner_ answer" DeMar laughed at that but still complied "your uhm…you're just and all around great person and that's something that I admire therefore _One_ " DeMar winked at him "of my favorite things about you" Kyle was smiling like DeMar had just made the toughest shot in basketball. He really wanted to kiss DeMar and he probably would have if not for the table separating him from the latter. 

"aaaw" said the entire table, including Cory who was nodding along, agreeing with what DeMar had said.

"Thank you" Kyle said and DeMar just laughed at him. 

 

********************************

Later, after their teammates had left and they had both hugged Cory and told him it was a great game -who in return smiled brightly at them and tightened his hold on the card game-. As soon as the door was closed DeMar pulled Kyle to him "liked my answers?" Kyle laughed into DeMar's chest "yeah, great job at making Cory turn into a tomato" Kyle answered "He's not as innocent as y'all make him out to be, you know?" Kyle just leaned up to capture DeMar's lips in a kiss "mhmm but it goes with his baby face and he's Canadian" DeMar couldn't help himself but laugh at his boyfriend. 

"Enough about CoJo. I heard you said something about liking my booty?" Kyle looked at him sexy, DeMar let a growl out before he bit Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle got the other off of him and ran towards his room. As he was running he heard DeMar say to himself "That _Ass_! Oh My God" Of course Kyle made sure of showing off his glutes as he ran liking the attention that got him from DeMar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on nothing but Kyle Lowry's beautiful....yall know


End file.
